Cbeebies Schedule Friday 16 April 2010
Morning # Tikkabilla Rainbow # Teletubbies Ducks # Be Safe with the Tweenies - Railway Lines # Charlie and Lola - I am Not Sleepy And I Will Not Go To Bed # Jakers: The Adventures of Piggley Winks Creepy Cabbages of County Galway # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Muffin The Mule Muffins Day Off # ZingZillas Series 1 Guitar Rock # Gordon The Garden Gnome - I Remember # Bob The Builder Series 8 Lofty's Jungle Fun # Alphablocks 26 Magic # Big Cook Little Cook Series 1 Knight # The Koala Brothers Series 2, Lolly's New Flavour # Toddworld Worms' Eye View # Something Special Out And About Leisure Centre # Razzledazzle Carlton's Magic Trainers # Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies A Savanna Lullaby # Come Outside - Useful Holes # Little Red Tractor Series 3, The Map # In the Night Garden Series 1, Wave To The Wottingers # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # The Story Makers Floating And Sinking Afternoon # Guess with Jess How Did A Dandelion Seed Get Into Mimi's Garden # Bits And Bobs Hens # Zigby - Episode 36- Zigby's Parrot # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Big Cook Little Cook Series 1 Knight # The Koala Brothers Series 2, Lolly's New Flavour # Toddworld Worms' Eye View # Something Special Out And About Leisure Centre # Razzledazzle Carlton's Magic Trainers # Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies A Savanna Lullaby # Come Outside - Useful Holes # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # The Story Makers Floating And Sinking # Bill and Ben The Flowerpot Band # Pingu Series 6, Pingu Wants To Fly # Step Inside Mr Davies And The Baby # Tinga Tinga Tales Series 1, Why Caterpillar Is Never in a Hurry # The Large Family Flour Power # Guess with Jess How Can We Find Sammy Snail # Becky And Barnaby Bear Barnaby on the Farm # Pinky Dinky Doo Tyler's Lucky Sock # ZingZillas Series 1 Didgeridoo Hullabaloo # Tellytales The Storyteller and the Wizard # Lunar Jim Recipe For Rover Evening # Waybuloo Series 1, Sad Narabug # Step Inside Mr Davies and The Baby # Guess with Jess How Did A Dandelion Seed Get Into Mimi's Garden # Zigby - Episode 51 - Zigbys Restaurant # Driver Dan Story Train Series 1, Tallulah's Favourite Food # Cbeebies Bedtime Stories A Lark in the Ark Nick Jr Classics # Thomas The Tank Engine The Fogman # King Rollo The Bath # Mr Benn Wizard # Bump the Elephant - Bump Wants to Help # Bump the Elephant - Bump and the Clouds # Bagpuss Episode 1 Ship In A Bottle # Ivor The Engine - Mrs Porty's Foxes # Paddington Bear A Bear in Hot Water # The Wombles Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella # The Wombles Womble Summer Party # The Adventures of Portland Bill - Baking Day # The Adventures of Portland Bill - The Fishing Match # Clangers The Teapot # Mr Benn Pirate